capturing love
by pattyfanofreading
Summary: It's classic I know, but I had to try it!It kept running in my mind, but I tried to write something different : Zuko captures Katara as a bait, read to see what happens, Zutara, and please review! Rated T to be safe; Oh, and please review! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar : the last airbender, but i think it's the greatest production of nickelodeon! I love it so much!**

**A/N: Am this wierd kind of people who love both zutara and kataang, but this is zutara, enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

**Well you know... Capture! :D**

They had just landed on a small island, they didn't even know where it was but in fact it didn't really matter, Appa was too tired and he had to get some rest, plus, they had not seen

Zuko for days and they were running out of supplies, so landing was the best thing to do.

"Finally! I really need some rest!" Sokka said as he got off Appa.

"Rest? you sleep the hole day while I and Aang are doing all the work! and you need rest?" Katara didn't sound angry, she was just teasing him.

"OH! I sleep the hole day? and who brings the food?"

"Yeah! If some nuts are what you call food!" Aang told him with a smirk on his face and he and Katara started laughing.

"Well that's not funny, I'm going to hunt before the night come." Sokka started walking in direction of the forest but his sister stopped him.

"Please, let me do it for once! you can help Aang with putting the camp on." She said and then put this angelic smile on her face so that Sokka couldn't resist.

"...Ok! do it if you want..."

She didn't let him finish and walked trough the trees.

"But don't go too far or get your self in trouble!" He shouted , but she didn't answer and Aang did it at her place.

"don't care Sokka, she is a big girl!"

Katara didn't really like to hunt, but she wanted to be alone for once, travelling with two boys can be really exhausting, and while she was exploring the forest to find something to eat,

she started thinking about her mother, and got lost on her toughts.

::::::::

"See the big fluffy thing there Uncle? it's the big bison of the avatar, and this time, I'll get him!"

Iroh shook his head, it wasn't the first time Zuko tought he could capture the avatar, but he never did '_he is too stubborn! Im sure he don't even have a plan, like every time!' ,_but this time

Iroh was wrong, the prince did have a plan.

"How are you going to..catch him this time prince Zuko?"

"Oh...am not going to catch him! he is going to come by his own will!"

Iroh raised an earbow, he really didn't understand his nephew.

"What do you mean?

"I mean am going to capture the girl, the water bender! he loves her, i know it , and he is going to come for her, and then...I will catch him!"

Zuko finished with a laugh, then turned to see his Uncle, who was starring at him in disbelief. "What, Uncle? it's a great plan!"

The general wasn't sure of how good was this plan, but didn't want to bother his beloved nephew:"Well, we'll see , am going for tea!"

Zuko watched his Uncle walk to his room, The chip had already landed, and the night started to fall, he decided it was time to work on his plan.

:::::::::::::

Katara was still in the Forest, and she was getting scared, it was almost night, and she was lost, the sun was setting and she really didn't want to stay by her own in a big dark forest.

Then she heard a sound, she turned and saw nothing '_it's ok Katara, you're just getting paranoid... I have to find Aang and Sokka!'_

The sound she had heard wasn't in her head, it was Zuko. _'You are making it easier little waterbender! alone in a forest! perfect for me!' _A smile appeared on his face as he slowly got out of

the tree he was hiding in, he stood there and waited for her to see him.

When Katara heard a sound for the second time, she turned and her eyes widened when she saw Zuko was there.

"Zuko?" _'there is no water! what am I supposed to do?'_

"Yes , zuko" He simply said as stood there, with this evil smile on his face, but Katara didn't show any fear, even if she was scared, she glared back at him

"what do you want?"

"You know what I want" He responded so calm it worried Katara.

"No I don't! "

He started coming closer, and she started getting scared, with no water, she was just a helpless little girl! So she started running as fast as she could, she didn't even know where she

was going, she just kept running, and looking at him from time to time, she saw he was getting closer, she was too slow, and he reached her easily . He took her by the wrist, she started

strugling to get free, but nothing helped.

"Let go off me! you're hurting me!"

"Stop shouting! Stupid peasant!"

This gave her an idea, she started screaming really loud, maybe sokka or Aang would hear her. he put his hand on her mouth, and her breathing became heavy. Soon she collapsed on the ground.

Zuko looked at the inconcious girl in front of him and tought she was beautiful _'She is so peaceful ... Wait! what was that? I'd better take her to the ship!' _He shook his head and lifted her

bridal style, then he started walking to his ship.

:::::::::::::

The night had already fallen, and Sokka was getting worried, his sister hadn't come back.

"I knew it! she got lost! we'd better go and look for her Aang, Aang?"

The boy was sleeping, and Sokka didn't have the heart to wake him up, so he decided to wait a bit and sit in front on the fire, maybe Katara was just making a joke or something...Soon,

he fell asleep and all his worries were gone.

**I know it's short but the second chapter will be longer ; Please review! And if you hve any proposition for a title, it would be great! Thanks :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The first day.**

As the sun rised, Katara slowly opened her eyes, she had a terrible headache, everything seemed fuzzy , she tried to sit down and to figure out where she was. Suddenly she began to

scroll the images in her head, the forest, Zuko...

She stood up and decided she had to go from here! And now! But of course the door was closed, she went to the window, it was too small to get trough, maybe she could bend the

water, but she was in the middle of the ocean, she saw no land. While she was trying to think of a way to get out of this mess, the door opened loudly, she turned and saw Zuko was

there, and anger began to fill her eyes.

"You! You are a jerk! how dare you kidnapp me! Let me go! you don't have the right to keep me here!"

Suddenly, the heat was felt in the room, Katara saw the anger in Zuko's face, he was coming toward her , she was so scared ! She started back until she hurt the wall, there was no way

to go. Zuko kept walking until he was just inches from her, she could feel is breathing on her cheek, and she felt she'd almost cry. _'There's no way I show him am weak!'_ She pushed him

with all her stenght, but he was the strongest, he didn't even move.

"Don't talk to me this way! You are a prisoner and you are going to stay here until the avatar come!" he laid his hand on her shoulder and pushed her with such force that she fell to the

ground. Then he got out and left her there, tears started to roll down her cheeks, and she didn't even bother to wipe them. She tought of her brother and her best friend, she wondered

where they were and if they were looking for her, but she didn't want them to come, or Aang would be captured. _'Please, Aang ,Sokka, don't come, I'll escape, if you come there's no hope for _

_the world...'_

::::::::::::::::::

Zuko was now walking on the deck of the ship, and he already began to regret what he had done to the girl, she was innocent after all, her own mistake was to be with the avatar, and

now she surely hated him._'Well I guess she hates me any way, I'm her ennemy...'_

Iroh came and interrupted his toughts "Prince Zuko! Where is the girl? don't tell me she is in a cell?"

"Well I won't tell you that if you want."

"Oh, no... She is a girl Zuko!"

"And? She'is still a prisoner!" Zuko replied with a harch voice, his Uncle was beggining to upset him.

"And your men haven't seen a woman for almost three years, you can't just leave her there!"

Fear crossed his face for a second, then as quikly as it had appeared, it desappeared. "I don't care Uncle, as I told you she is a prisoner."

"what a shame Zuko!" The general said, still glarring at his nephew.

:::::::::::::::

Katara was still sobbing in her little cell, she was curled on her self with her head on her knees, the door opened, but she didn't look at it, she was sure it would be Zuko, but it wasn't

him.

"Oh... poor little thing, why are you crying?" The guard said with an evil smirk on his face.

Katara looked at him, his expression and the way he was looking at her made her shiver.

"Who..who are you?" She asked betwen two sobs.

"I am going to take care of you..." he said with his rough voice.

Katara stood up and started to walk back as he approached her, he was looking at her with envy, he put his hands on her neck and she tried to pull away, but he pulled her to the wall.

:::::::::::::::::

"Where are you going, Uncle?"

"I am going to see if the waterbender is fine!" Iroh said and glared at his nephew with a death look.

"Why do you always..."He couldn't finish, a scream came from the cells, a women scream. "Did you hear it?"

"Yes, I knew it! something happened!".

The two men runned as fast as they could, when they reached the cell, Katara was leaning against the wall, a guard was in front of her, she was crying as he tried to put his dirty hand on

her mouth.

With out any hesitation, Zuko shoot a blast of fire on the guard, he felt inconscious to the ground, and katara sat down curled on her self and more tears began to flow down her cheeks,

Zuko saw these wonderful blue eyes full of tears, fear and sadness, he approached as slowly as he could, he was feeling guilty, all this was his fault. he crouched on his knees and

started with a soft voice "Katara, I'm sorr..."

"DON'T TOUCH ME! GET OFF ME!" She started crying again, Zuko hold back his hand and looked at his Uncle who was next to the door.

"I'll take care of her, just go and see what to do with the guard." Zuko turned to the guard with a furious look on his face, he had woken up but was still sitting on the ground.

"Why did you do that ? do you have no honor?"

"But, sir..I..I tought she was just a prisone..."

"She is still a woman! NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Zuko chouted and the guard stood up as quikly as he could and got out. Zuko put his head on his hands_ 'I need to go meditate'_

:::::::::::::::::

Iroh took Katara to a big room with red insigna of fire nation, it was beautiful, with a big bed, a desk and even a bath room.

"You can stay here, no one can touch you, my nephew and I are the only ones with keys, I know it have been hard for you these last days, just try to get some rest, I or Zuko will come

to check in here from time to time." Katara nodded and sat on the bed, this old man was so kind _' So it's his Uncle? how can he possibly be related to Zuko?_'she wiped the last tears and

lay on the bed, she was too tired , so much events in one day! She closed her eyes and slept almost as quikly.

:::::::::::::::

"Kataraaaa!" Sokka was calling from Appa, his sister was now missing for a hole day, and he started getting crazy! "I can't believe I let her go _alone _look for food! this is all my fault!"

"Stop it Sokka, there is no time to feel guilty, we've got to find her!" Aang said in a worried voice "She is not in that forest, I looked every where..." He continued now sounding sad.

"I'm sure she is fine, and we won't stop until we find her! I promess!"Sokka said, he didn't know if it was to reasure Aang or himself_' I can't let my baby sister get hurt! I won't forgive _

_myself' _

**SO ? How is it? please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 :**

**Zuko..nice?**

Zuko walked to his room, he had spent the hole day training, to try to let out his anger, but nothing helped, he kept remembering the beautiful girl's face with plenty of tears on it, and he

felt more guilty and angry. He opened the door and thought he would sleep for a while, he also wondered where the girl was_ ' she should be with Uncle, I'm sure she's fine...'_ He looked at

the bed and saw Katara was in it. _'What is she doing here?... Uncle! why does he always put me in these situations?'_ He walked and decided he should wake her up, but when he reached

her, she was so peaceful that he couldn't do it ._ 'I guess i'll let her here for now'._

Her hear was falling over her face, he couldn't resist the urge to put them back in, but when he touched her cheek, she woke up. Zuko mentally slapped his head,_' stupid! why did I do that!'_

"Z...Zuko? what are you doing here?" Katara said not quit awake.

"Well..It's actually my room!" His voice sounded more angry than he wanted it to.

"But... your Uncle brought me here..." She was now sitting on the edge of the bed, and he approached and sat in front of her, she moved back.

"No, don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you!"

"I'm not afraid!" She replied too quickly, and Zuko held a smirk, it really wasn't the time to show he was amused.

"Look, I'm sorry for what happened, I really am, I should have been more careful but you are safe here, it's the own room the guards can't come in, that's why Uncle brought you here"

Katara was confused _'Did Zuko just apologize? That's weird he's actually being...nice?'_

"But you're still a prisoner, so don't try to escape, or you'll pay for it!"

_'Well, it couldn't last for ever!' _Katara thought.

"How can I escape? I guess we are in the middle of the ocean! Wait... where are you going to sleep?"

"In my room" He simply said.

"No! There's no way we sleep in the same room!"

"Well if you want to get back to the cell, it could be done!" he replied sarcastically. Katara shook her head , _'everything but the cell!'_

Zuko stood up "It's night already, I'm going to bring you diner and a blanket, so that you can sleep on the floor."

At the sound of food Katara's stomach growled, she was really hungry, Zuko couldn't help it , a smile appeared on his face as he closed the door.

::::::::::::::::::

"She's not in this island Sokka, we've checked everywhere! " Aang said in desperation, but Sokka wasn't listening, " what are you doing Sokka? you could at least listen to me!"

"Shh... Aang, look at this imprints here, she has struggled with someone, she's been kidnapped! And I know only one person who can do this: Zuko! If he has done something to her

I'm..."

"How can you be so sure? It maybe just some animal print, and we haven't seen Zuko for days now!"

"Exactly! isn't that weird? He is always looking for us, and now it's just like he has disappeared! My instinct says it to me, and it never makes a mistake: She has been kidnapped! And we

have to look for her, we have to find Zuko"

"I'm not sure Sokka... What if she's not there, we can't just run into Zuko's ship!"

"Yes we can! She's my sister, I have to find out, I have to protect her, I know I already failed...but I swear I'll find her!"

Sokka seemed so determined that Aang didn't want to discuss it . "It's Ok, we're going to look for her, but we have to sleep first, it's night, we can start tomorrow"

Sokka nodded and they started walking to the camp , Aang was thinking about why would Zuko kidnap Katara, but it was obvious_ 'it's a trap! he knows I care for her, and he is using her to _

_capture __me, but don't worry Katara, I won't let you down!'_

::::::::::::

Katara heard a slight "click" before the door opened, it was Zuko, he had a tray with a bowl of soup and a bit of bread in his hand, he put it on the desk.

"Here is your food!" He said and then took off his shirt and left it on the floor , Katara starred at his muscled chest for a second then looked down and blushed _'wow! i've never thought he was so strong! _

_Oh, no! what I'm I thinking, he is __the enemy! but still, he's really strong'_ Zuko noticed the blush on Katara's face and thought it really fitted her, then he shook his head.

"Eat before it becomes cold" He said then lay on his bed, he watched her as she slowly ate her food, she was really pretty, he couldn't deny it.

Katara finished the food and felt her strength come back, she put herself under the cover, it was really cold, but at least it was better than the cell. She decided she would wait until he fall

asleep, but even when she heard his slow breathing and saw his closed eyes, she couldn't, and she began to think of Sokka and Aang, and how much she missed them _'it's going to be a _

_long night...'_

**How is it? I want to know your opinion! please review! And I have a question, do you want Aang and Sokka on the next chapter or do I have to focus just on Zuko and Katara? Oh, and...any idea for the title?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I just wanted to thank you for your reviews! I hope you like this new chapter! :D enjoy...**

**Chapter 4**** :**

**The story.**

The night wasn't so long for Zuko, he slept well and woke up as the sun raised, he decided he would take a bath, then join his uncle, he saw Katara was still asleep, and he decided not

to wake her up. But Katara wasn't asleep, she didn't sleep for the hole night, she just couldn't sleep in the same room as her enemy. So she kept her eyes closed , not wanting to talk

with him. Then, when she heard the sound of the door closing, she thought he went out, and she finally stood up.

While bathing, Zuko began thinking about how good was his plan, the avatar hadn't been seen yet, but that was to be expected, and the girl was causing him more trouble than he had

expected, when he finished, he wore his clothes and left the bathroom mumbling a 'stupid peasent'. Then he saw katara, standing next to the desk, and he winced.

"What have I done?"

"Uh... nothing! Why are you asking?"

"Well, I just heard you calling me stupid peasant! Why?"

"What do you expect? You are a prisoner!I can call you whatever I want and I don't have to explain my self!" He replied roughly.

"Well I don't like to be called like that! You pitiful excuse for a Prince!"

"What have you said! Take it back! now!"

"Make me! Scarface" This was Sokka's nickname for Zuko . She crossed her hands and stood there, she could feel the heat rise in the room, but this time, she wasn't afraid, she was too

angry for that.

She had struck a nerve , but Zuko was trying to refrain him self _' I told I wouldn't hurt her, but now she is going too far!'_" I SAID TAKE IT BACK!" He added as he approached the desk.

"And I said make me!" She replied, Katara was too stubborn, and had too much pride to apologise, even if she knew he was stronger _' He was the one to start, and I won't take it back _

_until he apologises!'_

Zuko was now holding a flame on his hand, Katara saw it and her eyes widened, there was water in the bathroom, but it was too far and the door was closed, but she didn't flinch. _'He _

_said he wouldn't hurt me, I hope he has some honor'_

As he was getting closer, the door opened with a slam "I heard a sound, what...ZUKO! What are you doing! Calm yourself ! And now!" It was Iroh, and Zuko hardly saw him so angry, so

he decided to listen to him, and the flame soon disappeared.

"It's all her fault!" He said before walking out "I'm on the deck if you want me"

Iroh then looked at Katara, a little quieter , he saw she wasn't harmed, and then relaxed "I'm going to bring some tea, so that you can tell me what happened " katara nodded and then

sat on the bed.

::::::::::::::::

Zuko was on the deck watching the see, he hated the see, he hated this situation, he hated spending so much time looking for the avatar, far from his home, and he hated the stupid

water bender, he was extremely offended by what she had said "scarface", he hated his scare, he would never forgive his father for what he had done to him . _'I hope the avatar will come _

_soon, I hope all this will end so that I can return home...'_

He saw it was still early in the morning, and there was nothing to do , so he decided he would train a bit.

::::::::::::::::

Iroh quickly reappeared, with a tray on his hand, he sat next to Katara "Now my dear, have some tea and tell me what happened." Katara took the cup and tasted the tea, it was

delicious!

"It's really good"

Iroh gave her a big smile " That's why I love it!" Then Katara told him the hole story, and Iroh thought he should tell her a story too.

"I know he was the first to start but you really shouldn't have called him scareface , you don't know why or how Zuko had been banished do you?"

Katara shook her head, she had no idea about it, so Iroh told her the hole story.

She put her hand on her mouth "Oh my... I knew the fire lord is evil, but to burn.. his own son! He's a monster! I... I'm sorry! I didn't know..." Her eyes were becoming wet, this was so

horrible _'Poor Zuko'_

"You know Katara, It had been really hard for Zuko, but you should apologise to him, not to me" Katara nodded "I will!"

"So, lets talk about something more joyful my dear! I see you are a smart young girl, do you like Pai-Cho?"

"I..I don't really know what it is..." Katara was surprised by the sudden change of mood, but something more joyful was a good idea.

"You don't know it? I have to show you!"

And they spent the hole day playing Pai-cho and drinking tea.

"So do you like it?"

"It's strange but funny, and you win every time!" Katara started laughing and Iroh followed her, then her stomach growled, she put her hand on it.

"Oh! I'm sorry! You haven't eaten for the hole day! I'm bringing you diner!"

The door closed as Iroh left, and then it opened again.

"Uncle, you were..." Katara started before seeing it was zuko. He didn't talk, and the room fell to silence as he lay on the bed, Katara was embarassed, she wanted to talk with him, but felt

no force, then she decided to do it.

"Zuko... I'm sorry! I didn't knew how you got banished, I shouldn't have said these horrible things! I apologise!"

"Uncle told you the story didn't he?" He said with an angry face, looking every where but to Katara _'why did he tell her? I hate when he does these things!'_

"Yes, and know I feel really guilty, I shouldn't have..."

Zuko was about to shout again, but when he looked at her, and saw her brilliant eyes filled with sadness, he felt helpless."It's ok" he said before getting up and going to the desk.

Katara was surprised "You mean... you forgave me?"

"Yes, but the next time you do it... you'd better not do it again"

Katara nodded "I promess".

Zuko kept 'working' on the desk, in fact he couldn't stop thinking about this strange feeling he had had when he looked at katara , _'what is it with this girl? I don't even like her! she's just a _

_bait' _But he didn't sound so sure...

**Was that horrible? Good? please review! I'd love to know what you think! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: thanks to Kate882! I love your reviews! And you see, I used your title :D**

**Chapter 5:**

**The necklace. **

Two days had passed, and the avatar hadn't come yet, this morning, Zuko felt strange, like something was going to happen, he woke up late and Katara was already up, she was looking

at the sea from the window, she seemed lost in her thoughts, he didn't want to bother her. but as he opened the door she turned and quickly came next to him. He glanced inquiringly at

her _'what is it this time?'_

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I have to train"

"Can I come with you? Please!" She said, hoping he would let her, but his answer was clear.

"No!" He replied, and started walking again, but Katara stopped him.

"But, why?" _'He has to let me! I'm getting insane here!'_

"You are a prisoner! get it?" Zuko was getting upset.

"I won't escape! How can I?" _'Please, please, please!'_

"There are guards every where, don't you remember what happened to you last time?"

She bowed her head and shivered at the memory, but soon had an idea. "I can stay with you or Uncle Iroh! Oh please! Let me!I can't stay here, it's so boring!"

"Fine" Zuko finally accepted "I'll let you come, but don't try anything funny!"

She nodded and put a huge smile on her face before following him and closing the door.

::::::::::

When they arrived on the deck, she run to the edge and took a deep breath _'fresh air! finally!' _Zuko knew she had no way to escape, so he left her there and started his training.

Katara started bending some water, it felt good, she hadn't trained for day, and now she was glad to do it.

"What are you doing? I said don't try anything funny!" He asked with an angry voice.

"I...I was just training, I didn't mean to..." She said naively.

"It's okay!" He cut her before returning to his training, he knew she had no bad intention.

Katara stopped her bending, she was now looking at the sea and thinking about all the good and bad memories that it reminded her, she loosened her hair, and they were dancing with

the wind, she was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't even notice that Zuko had stopped training and was staring at her. _'She is really beautiful!'_ He thought before recovering.

Iroh who was watching his nephew for a while now came next to him "She's really beautiful, isn't she?" Iroh asked, with a teasing voice.

"Yes...I mean no!... I don't care Uncle!" He was blushing, so he turned away so that his Uncle couldn't see. But Iroh was smarter than that.

Katara, who was oblivious to the two men, was now thinkng about her mother, she took her necklace in her hands and started playing with it, she felt she was near tears, when a big

wave struck the boat, she loosed her grip on her mother's necklace, and it fell to the sea. "No! " Katara shouted as she tried to catch it, but it was too late.

She didn't even think of bending the water, she was still trying to catch the necklace, she couldn't bear to lose the only thing that remained of her mother, and she fell to the sea.

"KATARA!" Zuko shouted, his heart skipped a beat as he started running towards her, his uncle followed him, Zuko stopped at the edge, waiting for her to appear at the surface, but she

didn't, and he started getting worried.

Katara had found her necklace, but the water was so cold that she lost consciousness, and she was now drowning.

Zuko took off his shirt and jumped to the water, being a firebender helped him, and he didn't feel the coldness of the water, he saw Katara somewhat lower and quikly reached her, then

he started swimming to the ship, but he saw her dropping the necklace, he knew it was important to her, so he took the time to catch it.

When he reached the ship, his uncle was waiting with a worried look on his face, Zuko gave him the girl before climbing to it. He was wet and breathless but he had to see how was

Katara first, he was too worried , she was leaning on his uncle's arms, she was trembling and struggling to breath and she started coughing as he approached, but she didn't open her

eyes.

"She is suffocating Zuko! " His uncle stated, his eyes wide. Zuko knelt on his knees, he pressed her chest many times

_'B__reath, oh, please breath!'_ but nothing helped, she still couldn't breath.

So he tried the mouth to mouth, and it finally worked, he was so relieved to see her breath again!

Zuko took her hands in his, her skin was so soft, but it wasn't the time to think about that. he began to warm them thanks to his firebending, and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Wher...where is ..?"

"Shh! I have your necklace, it's here" he showed it to her , and she smiled "but what you did was really stupid!" He continued in a soft voice.

She didn't really know what had happened, she just remembered falling to the sea and then waking up here, but she knew he had saved her.

"Thank you" she said as she smiled again "but... why did you save me?"she asked in a weak voice.

_' I... I don't know...this is bad...when I saw you were suffocating...I...' _he thought but avoided responding to her "you should get some, rest you nearly died you know, you had me really

worried I'm taking you to my room".

He took her in his arms to bring her to the room. Katara felt confortable, her head leaning on his warm chest, she was also feeling dizzy and incredibly tired, she hadn't a had a real night

of sleep since she was kidnapped, so she closed her eyes and instantly fell asleep. Zuko watched the now sleeping girl on his arms, and his stomach started pounding, but it didn't feel

bad _'What is this?_' he asked himself , already knowing the answer, but not wanting to admit it.

Iroh who was left behind started thinking that it was maybe the best plan his nephew would ever think about _'This girl is probably the best thing that happened to him since he has been _

_banished'_

**So? please tell me what you think about it! please, please, please! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I love your reviews guys! Thank you so much! And well I'm sure there are a lot of mistakes here, but please don't mind, and enjoy! :D Oh, and Zuko's going to have hair in this story, even if he doesn't in the first season ( I love Zuko with hair ^^').**

**Chapter 6:**

** Don't know what to say.**

Katara spent the hole day sleeping on Zuko's bed, and Zuko spent the hole day sitting next to her, ensuring that she doesn't get cold, he was really tired, but he couldn't just let her

here. Even if his uncle was telling him to get some rest, even if he really needed to rest.

It was already night, and he was still thinking of why was all this happening to him _' I should have taken the warrior, I wouldn't have had all these problems! And why is the avatar taking so _

_long?'_

the sleep became stronger than him, and he finally slept after looking a last time at the girl in his bed.

::::::::::::::

the sun had almost raised when Katara woke up, Zuko was sleeping on a chair next to her, his hair falling on his eyes, she sat on the bed and saw his peaceful expression, her heart ran

faster it was the first time she saw Zuko so calm, she was surprised _'Why's Zuko here? and why am I in his bed? ' _, then she remembered the events, _'why did he save me? He's not as bad _

_as __he seems to be...'_

She stood up, and as she did, the door opened, it was Iroh, he had a dress in his hands.

"You're finally awake, miss Katara, we were really worried, don't ever do that again!"

Katara smiled and nodded, then she looked at Zuko, she wanted to ask the general why he was sleeping here, but didn't find the words. Fortunatly, Iroh guessed what was on her mind.

" He stayed here the hole day you know, he was really worried about you, you nearly died, if Zuko hadn't used mouth to mouth..."

"Used what?" Katara almost shouted, then blushed furiously "Zuko? Mouth to mouth?"

"yes, you weren't breathing, and you'd be dead now if he hadn't saved you! You see, he's not that evil!"

"Yeah..." She said as she looked down "But I'm sure it's just so that Aang doesn't kill him when he comes to save me!" _'Aang...' _she started thinking about her friend and brother before

Iroh cut her thoughts.

"I've got a dress for you! I guess you'd like to change these clothes!" He gave her the dress and smiled again before leaving .

Katara looked at the dress, it was red and gold, and pretty tight with the fire nation insigna, but it was really beautiful. She went to the bathroom and wore it _'my hear is a mess' _she

thought before bending some water and redoing them.

Meanwhile, in the room, Zuko woke up and saw that Katara wasn't there, his heart skipped a beat _'where is she now?'_, as this thought crossed his mind, Katara appeared at the bathroom

door. Zuko was astonished, his mouth opened for a second, the dress suited her perfectly, it showed her delicates curves and made her feel more beautiful than ever, Zuko couldn't think

of a word to say.

Katara saw his beautiful golden eyes starring at her and couldn't help a blush, she looked at her feet and started "Thank you Zuko..for..saving me, your uncle told me what you did, I.."

She looked at him, and their eyes met for a second before Zuko recovered, he ran his hand trough his hair.

"Katara..." _'You're so beautiful' _"you're welcome". He said, then there was a silence.

Zuko took the necklace out of his pocket, Katara's eyes glistened at the sight of her precious mother's necklace.

"Oh, thank you Zuko!" she said as she ran and took it, she was just inches away from him, he could feel her breathing, he looked down at her lips and felt the urge to kiss them _'No! ... I _

_can't!'_ He walked back, and katara did the same, she saw his pale skin become as red as a tomato . Then, silence again.

Katare broke it.

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

"Do what?" Zuko asked, confused.

"Why did you save me? You could just let me drown, it'd be better to get rid of the 'stupid peasant' " she continued not knowing if it was the right thing to do.

_'I don't know...'_ "Because..."Zuko couldn't think of an excuse , so he said the first thing that crossed his mind "I wanted to know why it's so important to you" He mentally struck his head

_'__Stupid!'_

_'That's just an excuse...'_ Katara thought, but she decided she should tell him the truth."It was to my mother, she died" as she was talking, she felt her tears flow _' I hate looking so weak!' _

"The fire nation took her away from me..."

She looked at Zuko with her wet eyes to see his reaction, he wanted so bad to take her in his arms and comfort her, but he couldn't move. "I'm sorry...I know how you feel, the same

thing happened to me..."

"What?" Katara said as she wiped the tears, "how?"

"My father... I don't want to think about that, please, I'm bringing you something to eat, just.. stay here"

Katara nodded, she knew that it was really hurtful to think about that kind of thing. _'He will tell me if he wants to, I'm sure he isn't bad, he just doesn't know it yet...', _in such a short time,

her opinion conserning Zuko had changed, and she didn't like that...

**So? It was really hard to write this one, but I finally did it! Please review, I hope it's not so bad. I have a question: Do you want more action in the next chapter, like... a fire nation evil character or something like that? Please tell me :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A:N: I know I said there will be action here, but it will have to wait until the next chapter, anyway, I hope you like this one, enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 7 :**

**Perfect day?**

After bringing breakfast to Katara, Zuko went to see his uncle, who was -of course- drinking a cup of delicious jasmin tea.

"Good morning prince Zuko, you look really tired!"

"I fell asleep on the chair"

"Oh! how is Katara? I gave her a nice dress, did she wear it?"Iroh continued with a questioning look, and Zuko blushed at the mention of the dress, he ran his hand through his hair "Yes...She wore it."

Iroh let out a laugh at the sight of Zuko's embarassement. "I'm sure it fits her" he said, then changed the subject "The captain told me that we were near a small Island, we should land, we are

running out of supplies!"

"How long will it take us to reach it"

"not much time, get prepared and tell to Katara to do the same"

"No! we can't bring her with us, she will try to escape!"

"We can't let her here with only the guards!" Iroh argumented.

"She will stay in my room! The guard can't get in!"

"Zuko, she will come with us , I want her to, she will get insane if she stays here anymore, we'll just have to be careful!" Iroh said.

Zuko clenched his fists, and he was doing his best to keep control, he knew the old general was right. "It's Ok, I'll tell her to get ready!" He said with an angry voice then headed to his room.

:::::::::::

Katara had just finished her breakfast, she was trying to tidy up the room, it was really a mess _'boys'_ she thought just before the door opened.

"Zuko? you're already back?" She said as she saw the prince in front of her.

"Yes, we have to get ready, we're stopping at an island to buy some supplies, so prepare your self" Zuko said, still upset.

Katara's eyes lit up "I'm coming too?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes" Zuko, answered, he didn't see Katara running towards him until she was in his arms, he felt her cool body against his warm one, and he didn't want to let her go..., "I can't believe it! I'm finally

getting out of this ship!" she said, then realized she was hugging Zuko, she quickly stepped back and blushed furiously _' What have I just done?' _she asked her self

"Sorry Zuko, it's just that I'm so happy to.."

"It's Ok" Zuko cut her, his heart was beating really fast _'Katara...why is that happening to me? why you?'_

He took his armor and wore it, then went to the door " I'll come for you when we are there" he said and closed the door.

:::::::

A few minutes later, Katara was lost in her thoughts _' this is a chance for me, I have to try to escape, I don't know how, but I'll find a way! Aang, Sokka... I'm coming!'_.

The door opened, and Katara leaped from her seat, it was Zuko. "Come with me, we arrived" he said and beckoned her to follow.

She did and saw Iroh was there, she liked the old man, at least he was nice, she smiled and he came next to her.

"Katara! You are really beautiful with this dress!" He said with a big smile, katara thanked him then then continued to walk behind Zuko who slow and took her hand, she gave him a surprised look.

"I don't want you to escape! That's all!" He said , Katara looked down at their hands, his was really warm, and he over-tightened hers.

"Zuko, you're hurting me .." But he didn't answer, he was lost in his thoughts. "Zuko!" Kataar said again, then he faced her," I'm sorry, I didn't mean to" a sad look was on his face, she wondered what

was with him, but didn't dare ask.

:::::::::

The island was not too big, there was a market next to the port, with a lot of shops, Iroh said he had a lot to buy before taking all the guards and leaving the two teens alone. Zuko was still holding

Katara's hand, not knowing where to go, and she was scanning the horizon, looking for some way to escape, but nothing came to her mind.

" Do you want to go somewhere?" Zuko asked "I have nothing to do, and I know uncle is gone for the hole day, he loves shopping! " he continued with a smile.

Katara was surprised by this sudden changee of mood,_' he is really weird, angry, then nice then angry again...' _She saw many people watching a show, they seemed to have fun " Lets see what's so

funny there" she said pointing to the place. Zuko nodded and they went to see it.

It was a kind of game, couples were dancing, and the audience was clapping, the presenter explained that the best dancers would have a big prize, then he turned to look at katara and Zuko.

"You! You seem to be a nice couple! Come on and try to win" They shook their head at the same time, but the audience was clapping more loudly, and some one pushed them from behind, they had no

choice but to dance.

The music started and Zuko and Katara danced together, he was astonished by the grace of her mouvements , her beautiful hair loosened and moving with her, and she didn't know he was such a

good dancer, she blushed when she saw him looking at her with bright golden eyes _'He's not so bad...'_. In the end, The presenter came next to each couple, and the audiance started to applause, but

when he came next to the fire bender and the water bender, the audiance litteraly exploded. " We have our winners!" The presenter annonced, And Katara and Zuko smiled brightly.

The prize was a big amount of money, Zuko didn't really need it, but he took it and decided to give it to Katara, so that she could buy something, seeing her happy was enough for him.

::::::::::

The day passed quickly, the two teens spent it laughing, and buying unnessecery things. In the end, she had forgotten about her escape plan, she was just enjoying spending this day with him, her

ennemy...

_'This day is perfect!, Katara, you are perfect!'_ Zuko thought looking at her, but he hadn't seen some one following him the hole day, he hadn't seen Admiral Zhao.

The evil man had followed Zuko since he was off the ship _' It's the waterbender! the avatar's friend! This stupid prince seems to like her! He's an idiot! A traitor! But I can take the girl as a prisoner, the _

_avatar will come after her, and so will the baniched prince! And she's not so bad... Two birds in one stone! I'm a genius' _Zhao thought before putting an evil smile on his face.

**So? Please tell me how it is! hm...Zhao...you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out what happens with this one! :D ****( I hate Zhao!), But if you have any idea, I would love to hear it! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! sorry I didn't post sooner I was learning how to resolve the Rubik's cube thing, and it's not easy! :p Anyway, here it is, enjoy!**

**Chapter 8 :**

**Kidnapped again!**

Katara and Zuko returned to the ship , it was night now, and Iroh wasn't there yet.

"He's probably still shopping, I told you he loves it."Zuko said with a bright smile, he was feeling good for the first time since long ago, and it was all thanks to Katara, he didn't want this

moment to stop. He didn't want to say anything that could spoil it. So they both stood on the deck in silence, then, after a while Katara started:

"Zuko, can I ask you something?"

"You just did, but yeah no problem, go on!"

Katara too had felt the change in Zuko's mood, he was more...human.

"What will happen when Aang will come to save me?" She asked , not very sure of herself .

Zuko had done his best these last days to avoid thinking about that , he liked the water tribe girl, a lot more than he had expected, and he was confused." I'm going to bed, you can stay here if

you want, Uncle is not back, so there is just one guard, I trust him, don't try to escape!" He added before heading to his room.

"But, Zuko! you didn't answer!" Katara shouted, he acted as if he hadn't heard her, and continued his road.

The night was fresh, but not too cold, the water was shining with the moon, Katara liked the cool breeze, the calm ocean, and the peace it gived her, so she decided to stay on the deck a little

more.

::::::::::::::

Zhao and his men were hiding behind a low wall.

"It's now or never" Zhao told one of his men "Go on now! "

The man nodded, he went to the ship, started talking with Zuko's guard, then knoked him out . He went on the deck and saw katara, he quickly moved next to her, as he wanted to hit her too,

she turned and sent a water wipe.

The man hit the wall, but stayed on his feet, he riposted with a blast of fire. Katara easily stopped it with a wall of water.

"Who are you? what do you want from me?" She couldn't see his face, he had a mask on it, but she was sure of one thing: he wasn't a friend!

The man didn't answer, he kept shooting fire blasts, and Katara kept trying to stop them, but she was feeling her strenght decline _'I won't lose this time!'_ She encouraged herself.

:::::::::::::

Zuko was laying on his bed, trying to figure out the answer to Katara's question when he heard strange noises coming from the deck _' Katara!'_ he thought instantly an started running to the

deck .

He saw the man trying to hurt Katara, and he saw her trying to avoid the fire, he face full of fear. He felt so angry, that he thought he would kill the man!

The man attaked again.

"KATARA" Zuko shouted, but she didn't turn, she was to busy fighting the firebender in front of her. In less than a second, Zuko too was in the battle.

The battle raged, more men came, the enemies were now five, Zuko and Katara were out numbered. But they still fought with all their strenght, until The waterbender couldn't bare it

anymore, she turned to see Zuko, looking for help, but he was surrounded by firebenders. She felt her last forces leave her.

"Zuko..." Katara mumbled before collapsing on the ground.

Zuko turned and saw a man lifting her and disappearing into the darkness, the others followed, one of them used this moment of distraction to strike Zuko, a blast of fire hit him and his side was now

really hurt, then all the others left, Zuko run behind them, but he was slowed by his injury .

Zuko dropped to the ground, his right side ached, he saw someone before they were all gone, someone he knew, he was sure of that _'this smirk, it's Zhao! I can't believe it!' _

::::::::::::

Iroh came later in the night, no one was in sight, it was all too calm, he turned to talk with the crew when he saw his nephew lying on the ground, he run towards him and saw a wound on his

right side, he shook him many times, and Zuko slowly opened his eyes.

"What happened?" Iroh asked in a worried tone.

"Katara..." Zuko said in a weak voice " Zhao kidnapped her! I'll kill him! I have to find him" He tried to stand up but his uncle stopped him.

"Don't move! stay here, I'm bringing the ship's doctor first, she will have to wait till the morning, poor girl..."

"No! Zhao could do awful things to her! I have to..."

Iroh didn't let him finish "He can't, she's got to be unharmed if he wants her to have any use, beside you are injuried so please, just wait till the morning."

Zuko closed his eyes _'Katara, I won't let you down, I love you...'_ he thought before falling to darkness.

**Hey again! I hope it was good, please review (I don't think I'm good in describing battles scenes, but at least I tried!)**

**Do you want Sokka and Aang to help Zuko for saving Katara? Or do you want him to do it alone? Please tell me so that I can continue :)**


	9. A little question

**Hey guys! :D**

**Ok, this is not a chapter, in fact I'm really lost right now, I don't know how to please everybody...:(**

**At least one thing is clear: no one wants Aang in the next chapter, that's setteled, cool, but for Sokka, ****what am I suposed to do? some of you want him to be here and help Zuko, the others **

**don't.**

** So, I'm ****giving you two choices, and we're gonna be diplomat (if most of you vote for one choice, I'm gonna put it ) :**

**1- Zuko saves Katara alone and then she likes him more, a lot more... And we'll let Sokka and Aang until later, and you know I'm not gonna reveal everything ;) but I promise this could be **

**really, really interesting :D**

**or**

**2- Sokka and Aang find Zuko, and I'll try to find a mean so that Sokka is the only one to help Zuko (in fact I've already found a mean)** **, then well I don't think they'll like the fact of Zuko in love **

**with Katara... (mouahaha!)**

**So? you're choice? please tell me :)**

**And, also, I wanted to thank all my reviewers? Guys, YOU ROCK!**

**Kate882: Ha ha! I love the thing of the time of the month! But I don't think there is any girl in Zuko's ship, anyway, I love your idea and I'll try to develope it :D. Also, your reviews are **

**awsome, thanks, really!**

**animallover2000: Just beacause Zuko (finally) found out that he loved her doesn't mean he's gonna tell her ;) I got some evil ideas for that (evil smirk). Thank you for reading my story :)**

**Thank you all, and sorry I didn't mention everybody. I hope to hear your answer soon, so that I can update soon! bye fo now...**


	10. Chapter 9

**Ok, the most of you voted for the number 1, so that's the one I'm gonna use. Sorry She-Pirates kick-BUTT ( I love your profile), susan amy and Zu****tara1fan, I hope you'll still read my story .**

**Thanks to all my reviewers ( how can I live without you? :D) here you go for the chapter! :)**

**Chapter 9:**

**Savior.**

Zuko woke up late, he had spent the hole night thinking about Katara, and how to save her. _'Zhao is a monster! how dare he kidnapp her...it's all my fault...she most be in so much pain!'_ But

there was no time to go on a guilt trip here, Katara was in danger, and he had to do something!

An idea popped to his mind: the blue spirit! that's how he was going to save her without being known!

Zuko rose slowly, his wound still hurt him, he opened the closet and took his black suit. He wore it quickly, and then took the mask. But before he could put it on, Iroh opened the door.

"Zuko! What are you doing! You should be in your bed, you're still hurt!" his uncle said, a worried look on his face.

"I'm fine Uncle" Zuko put his mask on his face and took his swords. " I have to save Katara! I don't know where Zhao's ship is, but I have to find it and to go look for her." He continued,

sounding sad.

"I already know where it is, I sent some guards last night to see where it was, he is still in the island, at the other side." Iroh looked at his nephew, who seemed relieved by the news

"But, please, get some rest, you can't save her if you are injuried!"

"I told you I'm fine, Uncle. This is all my fault, I have to do this."

"But please Prince Zuko, at least let me or some guards come with you." Iroh almost begged his nephew.

"Alone." Zuko said, then opened the door and got out .

_'I hope you wont get hurt, good luck, prince Zuko' _Iroh thought as he saw Zuko leaving, but he couldn't stay here and do nothing, so he decided to fllow his nephew.

:::::::::::::::

"Wake up! stupid peasant!" Zhao shouted with his horrible harsh voice. Katara had been sleeping since the last night he had brought her to his ship, and it was almost sunset .

Zhao had no more patience. But even with his shouting, she didn't wake up.

He knelt next to her and pulled her hardly. "Sokka, come on! Let me sleep a bit!" She mumbled in her sleep.

"Ha ha ha! Sokka? I'm not that stupid warrior! NOW WAKE UP!" he shouted more loudly.

Katara finally opened her eyes, they widened in horror, she stood up and walked back "Zhao? what...It was you!" She said as she remembered the events _'why is everyone after me?'_

"Now that you're awake, you're going to listen to me!" he said and started walking towards her. "You're pretty beautiful for a water tribe peasant, you know, you could be really, really

useful to me..." He said as he continued his aproach, Katara was frozen, she couldn't move, she was too scared, she just kept looking at him with wide eyes. He came next to her and put

an evil smile on his face "Yes, you're really appetizing..." he began to caress her cheek, and felt her tears flow.

Suddenly, the door opened and a guard appeared. "WHO'S HERE ?" Zhao said as he turned to see the man "WHAT DO YOU WANT? I told you not to disturb me while I'm... working" He

contined nowlooking at the crying girl with a mischievous look.

"The captain told me to call you, for the meeting..." The guard said.

"Fine! I'm coming, now get out of here!" The guard quickly closed the door, and left Zhao alone with Katara.

"No one can save you no, I know the avatar will try to rescue you, and so will the stupid prince, they both care about you, and I'll catch them both! But for now, you'll stay here, you can't

escape from this cell." He was now heading to the door. "I'm coming later, so that we can...talk" Then he closed the door and went out.

Katara put her hands in her head she was disgusted by Zhao, his voice, his dirty hands, everything _'What I'm I going to do now, I can't wait for Aang, he doesn't even know where I am. _

_And Zuko... Why would he save me? Zhao told that they both cared about me... Zuko doesn't care, I don't think he does'_ She looked arround and felt depressed, _'why me?'_

::::::::::::::::::

Zuko easily found the ship, it was bigger than his, but all the fire nations ships were the same, he knew where the cells were.

It was now night, and the deck seemed empty. _'This is all too easy'_ Zuko thought. He took a deep breath and went as quickly and quietly as he could on the deck, there was no one, he

walked to the cells. All of them were empty, exept one.

:::::::::::

Katara heard a strange sound just before the door opened violently _'Who is it again?',_ she took a fighting stance, even if she had no water.

"You'd better get out of here if you dont want me to..." She stopped as she saw the blue mask "Who are you?"

The blue spirit beckoned her to follow.

"What? you're...taking me out of here? Who are you?" Katara said, she didn't move, she was afraid _'It could be a trap again!'_

"It's Zuko!" the boy whispered "Don't talk so loudly! and come on, we don't have much time!"

"Zuko! I'm so relieved to see you!" Katara said as she run towards him " I can't believe you came" . She hugged him, and this time, she didn't drop her arms, she was truly happy to see

him.

"Oh! how cute! Too bad I have to cut it off!" They both turned as they heard Zhao's horrible voice. "So the banished prince is the blue spirit, I knew it! Did you seriously think it would be

so easy_?"_

_'Stupid! I should have known it was a trap!' _Zuko thought, he tightened his grip on Katara and looked at her, she seemed angry and ready for the battle.

**I wanted to let some suspens, I hope it worked, and I hope you liked this chapter! please review! I'm so glad you still read my story, reviews encourages me! :D**


	11. Chapter 10

**I'm sooooo sorry I couldn't post sooner , but I had a really busy week (exams... you know) Anyway, here is the 10th chapter ! A battle to be expected, I don't know how it's going to be. I hope you'll like it! :D**

**Chapter 10:**

**The agni kai.**

There were many guards in front of Zuko and Katara, they were out numbered, again. Katara turned and looked at him, showing him that she was ready to fight, but he didn't want her

to, Zuko wanted to do his best to protect the girl:

"Zhao! I'm defing you to an agni kai! All this is betewen you and I! Katara has nothing to do with it, as for your soldiers!" Zuko said with a convinced voice.

Everyone was silent, Zhao seemed to think about the answer. _'This stupid prince can't win! he's not good enough, I'm a master firebender, and even if he does, I still have my guards'_

Katara who was next to Zuko couldn't let him do that, she saw he was injuried, and knew he wouldn't make it all alone. "Zuko! don't do that, please. I'm sure that both, we can take

them! Let me help you!" she whispered, so that Zuko was the only one to hear her, he turned and saw the consern in her face, but it just gave him more courage.

"So? Zhao? are you afraid of me?" he continued, trying to upset him.

"No, Zuko! please!" Katara begged again.

"Don't be so worried katara, I'm sure I can do this." In fact, he wasn't so sure, but he had to fight alone.

"Bring them on the deck!" Zhao ordered. " I'm going to fight you Zuko, you'll see who should fear the other" he continued looking at Zuko with a smirk on his face.

:::::::::::::

Meanwhile, the general Iroh was watching the boat, he was well hidden behind a low wall, wondering what was happening to the interior, why everything was so quiet, and most of all, if

his nephew was fine. As the thought of going on the deck and looking for his nephew crossed his mind, the general Zhao appeared, followed by his guards, Zuko, and Katara. The girl

seemed angry, and his nephew seemed ready for something. Iroh decided to wait and see what was comping next.

::::::::::::::::

It was still night, the moon was high in the sky, surrounded by a lot of stars, Katara felt her force grow as her eyes met the beautiful sky, but she stayed there as Zuko stepped in front of

Zhao.

They both took a fighting stance. "ready for your death, Prince Zuko ?" Zhao said smirking again.

"I'm ready to beat you!" Zuko responded in the same tone.

Zhao was the first to send a blast of fire, Zuko easly dodged it, with a move on his left, he riposted with a more powerful blast. Zhao didn't have the time to defend himself, it kicked him in

his shoulder, he looked angrily at his oponant.

"Is that all you got?" Zuko said, just before feeling a sharp pain in his right side, a fireball had hit him where he was already injuried. He winced in pain.

"Zuko! No!" Katara shouted as she tried to reach him. But the guards stopped her " Let go off me! he's hurt!" She said as she struggled to get free.

"I'm fine Katara!" Zuko reassured her before throwing a fireball to Zhao, who now knew his weak point: his right side! and aimed this specific point.

The battle raged more, the whole resembled a kind of dance, the movements were more complicated one than the other, both opponents were moving at incredible speed, each one

trying to avoid the blows of the other and to reach him with his.

Katara was too stressed , one second, she thought Zuko would win, then the other, he seemed to be in danger, she couldn't stop looking at the two and wondering what was

going to happen next.

Zuko finally took the advantage, Zhao was in the ground, with the prince pointing his hand on his face, ready to throw a fireball on his face. Zhao knew he was defeated, but he showed

no fear.

"What are you waiting for? Kill me now that you can do it!" He said with a hint of provocation in his voice.

Zuko was good enough to spare the general's life "I won, it's enough for me, I'm not going to kill you if you promise to let us go." Zuko said with a neutral voice. Zhao nodded "You have

my word" , and the prince left him as he turned to join katara, the guards had now released her, and she was so relieved to see Zuko alive.

Zhao stood up, and without a second thought, sent a blast of fire, but it wasn't headed on Zuko, it was directed to Katara, Zhao knew that if he hit her, he was going to hurt them both.

Katara couldn't move, Zuko who was coming towards her saw her smile become an expression of fear, he turned and saw the fire.

Everything became slow, every second seemed to last an hour, Katara saw Zuko throwing himself in front of the fire, the blast hit him, then she watched him falling to the ground. Zhao's

voice seemed to fade when he spoke to Zuko.

"I can't believe how stupid you are! did you really think I'd let you go that easily?"

But Zuko wasn't listening. Zuko couldn't listen. He was laying in the ground, inconscious. Katara run next to him, her eyes were filled of tears as she saw the big burn in his right side, he

couldn't stop the attack "No! Zuko!" She said , her voice crakled by tears. Then she turned and glared angrily at Zhao. "You are a monster! how could you! He isn't even an enemy! HE IS

FROM YOUR NATION!" The water was getting higher behind her as her voice rised. Zhao's eyes widened as he saw the big amount of water getting bigger and bigger, he stepped back.

She put her hand in the air and dropped it quickly, a giant wave was now formed by the water, it went directly on Zhao and his crew and threw them all overboard.

Katara didn't know where all this strenght had come from, she knelt to the ground next to Zuko. He was still knoked out, she brought some water next to her, and started healing him.

:::::::::::::

_'Oh, no!'_ Iroh tought as he saw the big wave, he run to the boat, when he reached it, only Katara and Zuko were there, she was crying, and he saw the water glowing in her hands, she

was concentrated on her task, and she didn't notice him as he run towards her.

When he was close enough, she turned to see him. "Uncle... he tried to protect me! all this is my fault!"

The general put his reassuring hand on her shoulder and asked with a worried voice: "Is...is he going to make it?"

Katara turned and looked at Iroh "I hope so..."

They remained silent for a few minutes. Katara still trying to heal him.

"Ka..Katara..." It was Zuko, his voice was weak, but at least, he was awake. He saw the water glowing, it felt cool in his warm sking "How...did you do that ?"

"Zuko! you're alive!" A smile appeared on Katara's face, more tears were in her eyes, but now, they were tears of relief! She hugged him "I'm so sorry! I can't believe what you did for

me..."

"Ouch!" Zuko was still hurt, even with Katara's healing, it wasn't that easy.

"Sorry!" katara said as she released her hold on him.

Iroh helped Zuko to his feet, he felt dizzy as he stood up, he was still injuried.

"I think we should get out of here!" Iroh said before they went out of the ship.

**How was it? I'm waiting for your reviews ( Ok, I cheated a bit with the 'Zuko throw himself to the fire thing' it was in the show, I hope you don't mind :p) I'm so impatient for the **

**next chapter! we will finally have some real zutara fluff! And tell me if you think Sokka and Aang should be in the next chapter, or should I let them till later?**

**I hope you liked it! :D**


	12. Chapter 11

**Here we are! I think I'll love writing this, and I hope YOU will like reading it!**

**Chapter 11:**

**A kiss.**

Zuko woke up in the middle of the day, the sun was already high in the sky, giving him some strenght. His vision was blurred, he was feeling dizzy, and his side ached, the first thing he

saw was a red dress, it was Katara, he tried to stand up, but it was too hard for his still weak body.

After they had left the ship, he had collapsed to the ground, and had spent the whole night sweating and telling crazy things, he was delirious, so the waterbender had spent the night

watching over him, with the help of his uncle.

Katara saw him trying to move, and quickly went next to him " Zuko! you finally woke up, don't even try to move! you need to stay in your bed and rest. " she put her hand on his

forhead."You still have a fever, but at least it's better than last night."

Her hand was cool, and smooth, he felt relaxed and good, even with the pain in his side still present."What..what happened?" He asked with his weak voice then coughed many times.

"You got injuried, really bad, but I tried my best to heal you, and your uncle hlped me..." Zuko felt the pain in her voice, and knew she was near tears, or was it just his imagination?

"Thanks... I don't know how you did that but..." Zuko started, she didn't let him finish.

"You knew it was a bad idea to fight alone! Why did you do it? I could have helped eyou! I can fight you know! And why did you throw yourself to the fire? You could have died if I hadn't

healed you! we could have both died just because you are too stubborn to let me help you! What is it with you?" She was shouting and crying at the same time, she didn't know why she

was crying, but the image of him jumping right into the danger couldn't stop scrolling in her mind, she didn't sleep the last night because of it, even when he was out of any danger, and

she still didn't figure out why he would do that -almost die- for her. '_He cares about you', _she remembered Zhao's words and within her hoped that they were true...

"Because Katara, I wanted to proctect you, YOU could have died, and I don't think I could stand it!" He said with a stronger voice, it was the truth for once, this time he was sure of his

words, he did care for her.

"What?" a confused Katara asked. He didn't answer, there was an umpleasant silence, he manadged to sit on the bed and took her hand in his, she felt the heat rise to her cheeks, and

he slowly pulled her next to him. She sat on the bed, he looked into her eyes, unable to detach his gaze from hers, he couldn't hold it anymore _'what is he doi...' _she couldn't finish her

thought, he placed his lips on hers, it was a small, little kiss, and before she had the time to react, he pulled away it lasted less than a second. In fact, he was afraid, afraid that she didn't

want his kiss, afraid that what he was doing was wrong.

"I'm sor..."

"I..I have to go tell your uncle you...you are fine." She said before almost running out.

'STUPID!' Zuko said to himself _'what was I thinking? why do I always have to ruin everything! We just started to become friend and then...I'm stupid!' _He slapped his head before falling on his

bed. But then he remembered the sweet taste of her lips, and a smile appeared on his face: he didn't regret his action anymore.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Katara run to the deck, not knowing what to think, she was confused, a part of her was shouting _' he's your enemy! he's just trying to use you to get Aang!'_ and the other recalled her that

he saved her so many times, that he didn't act like an enemy, that he was nice with her, and that deep inside her, she couldn't deny that she liked the kiss, and that she didn't want it to

end...why couldn't she be happy for once.

She decided that she couldn't return to the room, she couldn't face him anymore, it would be too awkward, she knew she'd have to join him sooner or later, but later was the best. So she

just stood on the deck, not keeping any attention to the world, remembering that forbidden moment, that should have never happened, and that if she had been told about a little time

ago would make her laugh.

:::::::::::::::::::::

Iroh went to see his nephew in the afternoon, he was still in his bed, but he wasn't sleeping at all, he was just lost in his thoughts.

"How do you feel prince Zuko? Katara has done an exellent job! I think you will soon heal completely!" Iroh said with a big smile, He put the tray of tea he had brought with him and sat

on the chair near the office. "Do you want some tea?"

"No! Uncle, please, just leave me alone..." There was no time to think about tea or anything else, the own thing, or person, who was in his mind was Katara.

Iroh knew something was wrong, and wanted to know what was the matter. " Is something bothering you nephew?"

"I messed everything up with her! Again!" Zuko said, more to himself than to his uncle, who this time knew it was about Katara.

"Katara is on the deck, she doesn't seem angry, what did you mess up, again?"

She wasn't angry? these word surprised him, Zuko thought she would never talk to him again, he thought she would hate him...but he was no more sure of anything, and he made a

decision: as soon as she would come, he would talk to her!

**I'm soooo exited to know what do you think of this one, please, please, PLEASE REVIEW! I think Sokka and Aang will come soon, I don't know if it will be in the next chapter but I **

**think I will have to put them in! :D**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey! Happy new year everybody ! Best wishes for all those who read my story ! And thank you all for the reviews, I'm glad you liked the chapter ! Now, enjoy this one :D**

**Chapter 12:**

**Explanation**

The night had fallen, and Katara had no choice, she'd have to return to the room and to face Zuko soon. Zuko, the prince of firenation, her enemy, who had kidnapped her. Zuko, the

one she hated so much, entil she spent some time with him, she knew he wasn't evil like his father, she knew he had good in him : he had saved her, and kissed her...

Katara knew she shouldn't love him, she wasn't even supposed to like him, but she did like him, and it was even more than that... If Sokka or Aang, or her father, or anyone she'd

ever known knew what had happened, and what she was thinking, they would never forgive her! They would probably hate her forever.

Katara looked up and found herself at the door of the room, Zuko's room, she was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even remember coming there. She took a deep breath then

knoked.

There was a silence, then Zuko's voice answered her. "Who is it?"

He sounded exhausted, _'he needs another healing session' _katara thought before answering "It's..it's Katara."

Zuko felt his heart skip a beat, he was really nervous _'why am I like that, she's just a girl_' no, she wasn't just a girl, she was Katara, he loved her.

"You can come in." he said with the most neutral, and especially the less nervous voice he could. But Katara felt the changing in it, she too was nervous. The waterbender slowly

opened the door and entered, he was leaning in the bed.

"You need a healing session, you're still hurt." She stated, without looking at him.

"Katara, I..."

"I'm bringing some water from the bathroom, then I'll come to heal you." She didn't let him speak, she didn't want him to, because she knew it was going to hurt her, whatever

he'd say was going to hurt her.

Zuko sighed as he saw her walking to the bathroom _'This isn't going to be easy...'_

Katara quickly returned with some water in her hand, it covered it like a glove. "You should remove your seweter and lie on your back, so that I can start the healing."

He did as he was ordered to, katara approached and put her hands in his muscular chest, then moved to his side, the water followed her with a graceful move, it was glowing, and

Zuko was amazed. He looked at Katara's face, and she didn't even notice him, she was looking at her hands, and Zuko thought she was trying to avoid him... but he had to talk to

her, he had to understand;

"Katara I wanted to..." He felt her remove her hands quickly, then replace them.

"I... You should stay silent, so that I can concentrate." She turned to look him in the eyes, then blushed furiously and returned to her work, her heart was beating so loudly that she

thought Zuko could hear it, and her hand was shaking, it was too much for her. Zuko didn't want to stay silent, he took her by the wrist, she looked at him;

"I want to talk with you."

"But, I didn't finish... you need to..."

"I'm fine Katara! What I need is that you listen to me, please." he said with a calm voice.

She removed her other hand and the water fell next to her, there was a moment of umpleasant silence, each one of them waiting for the other to talk, then Zuko decided to speak:

"I'm sorry for what I did, I know you should hate me right now and I can understand it." he stopped for a moment, Katara never looked at him, she just kept staring at her fingers.

He continued "I know what I did was wrong, but it...it just felt so right... I...I think I like you Katara... More than I should...I'm sorry."

He lowered his head, waiting for her to do something, anything, run, or slap him..., but she didn't, she looked up and said in a low voice "You shouldn't be sorry..."

Zuko thought his ears were playing some tricks, he couldn't believe what she'd just said.

"What?" He asked in disbelief.

" I said you shouldn't be sorry..." Katara repeated.

"But, how?" Zuko said, his eyes glimmering of hope "I thought you'd hate me, I thought..."

"I can't hate you! I should hate you, I tried to! But I can't" She was now almost shouting " You don't even imagin how difficult it is for me ! I... I like you too Zuko, I love you ! But you are my ene..."

She didn't finish, she couldn't finish, or breath, his lips were were stuck to hers, the kiss was deeper this time, when katara realised what was happening, she blushed furiously and she responded to

it, it felt good, his lips were warm, it felt... right, she didn't worry about what her brother or Aang would think anymore...she felt that she belonged there, in his arms.

Zuko was surprised that she didn't pull away, it was still hard to believe, but it was wonderful! She loved him too...he wanted to stay here his whole life, just him and her. He deepened his kiss, he

felt an overwhelming joy all over his body.

Only the need of air separated them, then Katara leaned in his shest, it felt good again, everything was perfect he was warm, she was cold, he was from the firenation, she was from the

northern watertribe...Katara felt her heart speed up at the thought, Zuko felt it too, but he kept silent, he wanted to enjoy the moment, until Katara spoke.

"Zuko?"

"Yes?"

"What is going to happen now? When Aang comes to rescue me? Will you capture him, or let me go..." it was hard to ask, that was what she knew would hurt her, what if he decided to capture Aang

any way? Or if he decided to let her go, she'would never see him again, of she would fight him, and this was terrorising her.

_'What is going to happen?_' That was it, that was what he had feared since he started to love her, that was the probleme he didn't know how to resolve, in fact, he didn't think there could be a solution

to it.

He couldn't let the avatar go, or hold her with him...he wanted her to be happy, and he wanted his honor back.

"I don't know..." he answered in a sigh.

"You know that if Aang comes I'll have to go with him..." An idea came to her mind, why didn't he come with her? Aang needed a firebending teacher, and she couldn't see why he needed

to regain his honor, he had more honor than his father, or anyone in the firenation, of that sha was sure. But she didn't tell him, what if he didn't agree? she wasn't sure enough.

"I don't know." Zuko repeated again as if he had read her thoughts, he stared at her eyes, gold met blue, and all his doubts were gone for now.

**Wow! this was hard to write, tel me**** how it is, please review, PLEASE REVIEW! so that I can right the next chapter. I wanted to tell something like Sokka and Aang are coming in this chapter **

**but I ****thought I had to let you some choice, so more fluff? Or Aang and Sokka? It's all up to you ;)**


	14. Chapter 13

**I know you must hate me, but my cumputer was crazy this hole week, sorry sorry sorry! :( I hope you'll like this new chapter, enjoy :D**

**Chapter 13:**

**Unsuspected.**

Sokka was inwardly dead, he was hopeless and getting depressed, his sister, his baby sister, had been missing for long, too long, who knows what could have happened to her, too many images

crowded in his head, each one more frightening than the other. Aang too was starting to lose hope, yet he was the most optimistic person Sokka had ever known and it just made him feel worse,

nothing was the same without Katara, he was even missing her yelling, and what could he possibly say to his father? it was unforgivable.

He was sitting at the edge of Appa's saddle, staring blankly at the sea while Aang was talking to Appa, Sokka loved the sea, it reminded him of his sister. but right know, it seemed just too big and

impassable. They had been looking for days, weeks, and they found nothing. ' It's like this jerk of Zuko has disappeared! Where is he? I hope my sister is fine, and I swear, I'm going to kill him if he has

done anything to her! I'm just going to kill him anyway, how dare he kidnapp her?' Sokka raised his head and looked at the horizon, it was blue, all blue, the sea and the sky were melting

together...but something caught his attention, he spotted a small dot. It was a firenation ship! Sokka quickly stood up and went next to Aang, who seemed surprised.

"What's up Sokka?" the younger boy asked.

"Do you see anything there?" Sokka said, pointing to the sea.

"No...wait a minute...yes! It's...a ship?" Aang asked and looked at Sokka

"Yes! a firenation ship! And maybe Zuko's ship..."

Aang nodded, if they had a chance, even the smallest one to find Katara, they had to try it! and this was a chance. "Lets go! " Aang said, more to Appa than to Sokka.

:::::::::::::::

"Zuko?" Katara asked, they were both sitting on the deck and eating breakfast. Zuko had changed so much since their kiss, even his men had noticed it, when he was with Katara, he wasn't the angry

prince anymore, he was gentle, and smiling -which was really strange for Zuko- but it didn't last for a longtime, he didn't want his men to suspect anything, so he tried his best to keep his mask, and it

was not that easy.

"Yes katara?" Zuko said and looked at her with a smile, she blushed furiously and he did the same.

"You...you didn't answer my question." she wasn't sure it was the right moment, but she had to know!

"Which one?" Zuko asked, not knowing the subject yet.

"What are you going to do when... when my brother and Aang come? I mean, I'll have to go with them... I really miss them, and my brother should be really worried, and I need to help Aang to

defeat...your father."

Zuko swalloed hard, yes he had thought about that before, but now that Katara was telling it, it seemed so real...

"I...I still don't know, I love you katara, I really do, but it's my duty to capture the avatar..."

"So you're just going to do it anyway?" Katara cut him "I thought you cared..."

"I do care Katara! But it's not like I have a choice! It's the only way I can go home again! What am I supposed to do?" Zuko said with an angry voice.

Katara remembered her suggestion " You could join us, Aang needs a firebending teacher, you don't have to return home, your father... he is a monster, how could he do that to you? and you still love

him and want to please him? I don't understand..."

Zuko was choked, how could she say that... but a part of him was telling him it was the truth "What would you do if I told you to abandon them, your brother and your friend, what would you do if you

were at my place! you have this mission: save the world, and I have to capture the avatar! I couldn't stop you, you wouldn't let me! It's the same for me!"

"No it's not the same! don't you see what this war has done to so many people, because of it, there are no more waterbender in my village, because of it, I have lost my mother, and you know what?

I'm not alone, hundreds of people have lost someone from their family! And it wont stop you know, unless the avatar saves the world! So it's not the same! YOU are trying to distroy the last worlds

hope! And I'm trying to save it!"

At that Zuko stayed silent, he had never thought about it this way, the war... he had always thought it was a way to show the firenation's greatness, but was it really that?

"She is right prince Zuko you know...this war has caused so much pain...even for me, the dragon of the west, I have lost my son! And now I consider you as my son, I will respect your choice and I will

always be with you, but trust me, your friend is right..."

Zuko looked at his uncle, then at Katara, he lowered his head "I...I will think about it." Then he went to his room and left them both on the deck.

:::::::::::::::

The prince sat on his desk, what was he going to do now? Katara and his uncle were telling him to join the avatar, to betray his father...'_I can't do it...but uncle loves me, and Katara too, as for my _

_father, he burned me...he is a monster, he said it was just to teach me a lesson, but I was just 13! How could he do that to his own son...I really don't know what to do!'_

He looked at the window, he saw the see... and a giant bison! The avatar was there! With Katara's brother, what was his name...Sokka, it was Sokka.

Zuko quickly run at the deck, Katara and his uncle were there, and so was the avatar and his friend. General Iroh was holding Katara back, she was trying to join her brother. Zuko looked at her and

her eyes met, he saw she was worried, for her brother and her friend who were fighting the soldiers, they were clearly disadventaged.

Zuko stood between his men and his enemies "Enough!" he shouted to the crue. "I don't want anyone to be harmed!"

Everything became silent, both sides were surprised by the sudden interferance, everyone knew all prince Zuko wanted was the avatar, and now that he was close to be caught, he ordered to stop

everything?

"What's that Zuko?" Katara asked with a hint of hope in her voice.

Zuko turned and looked at her "Katara, uncle, I made up my mind." then he looked at Aang.

"Avatar Aang, would you accept me as you firebending teacher?"

**Ha ha! now guess what's happening next :-p I am a Devil! Please read and review !**


	15. Chapter 14

**You can kill me if you want! I know I've been really late...and I'm sooooooo sorry! I hope there are still people who read my story ( I love you guys! ) **

**Thanks to frogy123020! I really appreciate your reviews! And thanks to all my other reviewers! :D**

**Now enjoy:**

**Chapter 14:**

**A choice**

"What?" Sokka asked in disbelief, while Aang was awed. "What kind of trap is it now? I hope you don't think I am going to believe you!" Sokka turned his head and looked at Katara, she

had a smile on her face and seemed even happy. _'OK, now I am lost! Why is she smiling? And what's Zuko trying to do?' _He and Aang were still in a fighting stance, they hadn't thought it

would ever turn out like this.

They stared at each other as Zuko started to talk "I am sorry for what I did, I mean, for chasing you all over the world, I was wrong for doing that, I'd always thought I was doing the

good thing, I'd always thought the war was a way for the firenation to show its greatness, but now I realise that all this was a terrible lie, the war is awful, it has caused so much pain! I

had thought that by capturing you, the avatar, I would redeam my self, and regain my honor, but now I can see that the only way I have to redeam my self is to be in your side, and to

teach you firebending, and I am ready to help you even if that means betraying my own father..."

Iroh released Katara, and she quickly ran to her brother and her friend and hugged them with all her strenght, a few tears making their way down her cheek "I have missed you so much

guys! I can't believe you are finally here!"

Zuko watched them , they seemed so happy that he couldn't hold a smile, he felt an arm on his shoulder, it was his uncle "You did the right choice, I knew you had good in you... you just

needed her to bring it out..." he said looking at Katara.

Sokka was truly relieved to finally, _finally!_ have his sister in his arms, and Aang was even happier, but something was still bothering him, why this sudden change of mind? So he decided

to ask Katara.

"Katara,"

"Yes, Aang?"

"What happened here? I mean, does he really want to join us?"

"Yes...I have to tell you something...I.."

"I think we should get out of here while he is busy talking to his uncle, it's a trap again!" Sokka said, and took Katara by the wrist before heading to Appa. But his sister stopped him.

"Sokka! He has changed! It's not a trap! Or else he wouldn't let me join you, don't you think so?"

Sokka sighed "I guess you're right...but I just can't believe him! And why do you even trust him? What has he done to you, a brain-washing? that's got to be it!" He said then started to

check on his sister.

"Sokka!" She stopped him " stop being stupid! He has changed, we've became friends..."

She was about to say that they had become more than friends when Aang stopped her "What? friends? with Zuko? I think it's still too early don't you think so?" Aang said.

_'I guess I won't tell them that we love each other yet...' _Katara thought, then Zuko came next to them.

"Avatar Aang, what's your answer?" he asked a bit nervous.

Aang looked at Katara, she was nodding, and then at Sokka who was saying no. Zuko saw his uncertanity, he figured out a way to make everything easier.

"I'm not imprisoning you, if you don't want me as your firebending teacher, I can understand..." he was now looking at his feet"...and I'll let you get out of the ship, and I won't follow you

anymore, this is a promise. But please, just trust me for once, you won't regret it!"

"Even I trust him Aang! And you know how much I hate the firenation!" Katara added.

_'I guess Katara has a good reason to be so certain of Zuko's change...I think she is right, besides, I need a firebending teacher, and all of them are under Ozai's control...'_

"I...I accept you as my firebending teacher, but I hope this is not a trap..."

Zuko's face relaxed, he was now on the Avatar's side! but he still had to gain Sokka's confiance. "Sokka, I guess you don't trust me yet but please, if you try to, I'm sure you'll see that I

have changed!"

Sokka mumbled something then nodded, he looked at Katara, she was smiling at Zuko, and he was looking at her with a smile too _' Why is he looking at my sister like this? I hope he's_

_not...no! It can't be possible, but I'll have to ask her..."_

**Please review! review! REVIEW! and sorry this is so short...**

**In the next chapter, I guess Katara will tell her brother that she loves Zuko, or he'll find out, I don't Know yet ;)**

**But what I want to ask you is wether I have to end it soon...( I don't want it to stop *crying*) Or to add May, and maybe even Azula... like some of you suggested, we can even try to make a new second and third season with Toph and all! I'm waiting for the answer! :D**


	16. Chapter 15

**I'm here again! after a week of exams...and with a new chapter! I was about to stop the story , but then I read the reviews, and I felt bad...**

**Thank you all for the reviews! I don't know how many times I'll tell you that, but I LOVE YOU guys! I hope you'll like this new chapter, Enjoy :D**

**Chapter 15.**

**Caught!**

The avatar had agreed to let the firenation prince be his teacher, he was now staying with Zuko and his crue, or at least the men who decided to stay and betray the firenation, they

weren't very much, but it wasn't a problem. The real problem was that the avatar needed to learn earthbending before learning fire bending, so they were heading to the earth kingdom,

hoping to find a good teacher for Aang. And the second real problem was that by now, they were sure the firelord knew his son had betrayed him. and they didn't how he would react,

and more specificly, who he would send after them this time.

The first day on the ship was weird, Zuko and Sokka had to stay next to each other, especially during the meals, but without killing someone, it was hard to say the least! But they finally

did it (with some help of Katara). Uncle Iroh was amused by the teenagers, and really happy to see some new faces, he was sure that with the help of the avatar, everything was going

to end up well.

::::::::::::::

The night fell, and everyone went to sleep. Sokka and Aang were in a room together, and since there were more free rooms, Katara had one for her own. But that night, she felt like

something was missing, someone was missing, she tried to close her eyes and relax, but she couldn't sleep, so she got up from her bed and went to the deck.

It was a bit cold , but she was accustomed to that, for she had lived in the north pole most of her life, the moon was bright in the sky, it was a perfect night. At first she didn't see anyone

in the dark, but then, a shadow appeared, it was Zuko.

"Couldn't sleep?" Katara asked, in fact, she was happy to have some campany, especially Zuko's company.

"Yeah..." he said a bit surprised "I keep thinking about something, It's not easy to be against my father, but I had to do it, because it's the good choice, and because I love you..." He

continued more to himself than to her, but she heard him and came to stand next to him, there was a silence, but it wasn't awkward, it relaxed her, it was just what she needed.

"I love you too..." Katara whispered and put her head on his shoulder, then she closed her eyes. Zuko caressed her soft hair, and a smile appeared on his face, he could stay like

that forever.

:::::::::::::::

Sokka couldn't sleep too, and while the avatar was deep in his dream, the warrior tossed and turned in his bed, unable to close an eye. He was frustrated, how could they do this!

Befriend with Zuko! It was just impossible! But Aang had agreed, and his sister too... so he had no choice...

Everything was silent, but then he heard voices, one was feminine, and the other was grave... The own girl in the ship was Katara, what was she doing on the deck at the middle of the

night? He had to check out!

Sokka got up and headed to the deck, as he came closer, he started to hear the words clearer.

"...Didn't tell them..."

"I know..."

"Sokka...Aang... they'd never forgive me"

"Its not a problem...The right time will come, still love you...and nothing can change that..."

Sokka was getting really mad, who was she talking to? She couldn't be in love with someone on that ship, right?

Then he arrived, and saw Zuko kissing Katara...his baby sister was kissing the firenation prince! His mouth dropped for a second, but quickly, anger filled his whole body.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE DOING THIS!" He said as he pushed a very surprised Zuko to the metallic wall "YOU. DON'T. HAVE ANY RIGHT TO TOUCH MY SISTER!" then he punched him in the

face.

"Sokka! stop please! we weren't doing anything bad!"Katara shouted as she tried to stop her brother.

"OH NO! YOU WERE JUST KISSING! HUH?"He tried to punch Zuko again, but this time he riposted. And the two started to fight, while katara was shouting to try to stop them.

"Please Sokka! Zuko! stop fighting!" She couldn't use waterbending, she was too afraid to hurt any of them.

"WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO HURT MY SISTER? OH LET ME GUESS, YOU ARE FROM THE FIRENATION! ITS IN YOUR BLOOD" Another punch.

"I LOVE YOUR SISTER! AND I WOULD NEVER HURT HER!" Zuko riposted.

Then a blast of air separated them, it was Aang, no one had seen him coming, but he too was woken up by the noise.

"What's going on here?" Aang asked Sokka and Zuko, who were trying to stand up, in a very calm voice.

"Sokka please let me explain!" Katara begged.

"You don't have anything to explain Katara" He said, this time trying to calm down, and glared at her with a death look " And you Aang, don't try to play the peace keepers! I found them

kissing!"

Aang was shoked. He loved Katara, and thought she loved him too, why was she kissing Zuko? the only thing he could say was "WHAT?"

**HAHA! Another cliffhanger! I am a devil ( and I'm proud!) **

**Please review! I hope this chapter was good! see you next time I update ;)**


	17. Chapter 16

**New chapter! :D thank you all for the reviews! I guess you are all waiting for Aang's reaction, so here it is! **

**Enjoy :D**

**Chapter 16:**

**Realization:**

"Why?" Aang asked again, his voice was chaking, he took a deep breath to try and calm down, he didn't want to hurt any one.

"PLease Aang, and you too Sokka, just listen to me and you'll understand!"Katara begged again.

"I don't think I'll ever understand...but go on, explain." Sokka said with a defeated voice, his lower lip was bleeding from the fight, but he could handle that, what he couldn't understand

was how did he let that happen, it was all because he let her look for food!

"When Zuko kidnapped me, I hated him with all my soul, I tried to escape and all, but then he and his uncle acted so kind, and he saved me! so many times: when a guard tried to hurt

me, when I almost drowned, and when Zhao kidnapped me..." There was a silence, Katara looked at her brother to see the awe in his face, then at Aang, who was getting angrier..."we

didn't do anything wrong" She didn't mention they slept in the same room, she wasn't in his bed after all! and it would only make things harder."I wanted to tell you both, but I knew you

would act like you did, so I decided to wait, but then you found us...kissing." Zuko came next to Katara, giving her some support.

"Don't you see he's using you! All he wants is the avatar! You're only a bait Katara! A BAIT!" Sokka shouted.

It was enough for Zuko, why couldn't they understand he truly loved her? "You have to face it Sokka! I love your sister! The avatar is right here" he said moving next to Aang "But I'm not

even trying to catch him or something! I don't need that, but I need her! It's all thanks to her, she showed me the right path! And now I want to help you, you're still free to get out of

the ship...but please think about it, you want you sister to be happy don't you?" Zuko shut up and looked at Sokka who was deep in though.

After some long seconds, he came next to Katara with a weird look on his face "He saved you from Zhao?" she nodded "And you're positive you love him?" She nodded again.

A smile appeared on her brother's face. " I knew it was going to happen some day, so go join your boyfriend!" He said and waved his hand.

"Really?" Katara asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Yeah, all I want is you to be happy, so if you are...I'm ok." Katara hugged him, and he knew he had done the right choice. "But listen to me Zuko, if you ever, ever, hurt my sister" He

said,walking until he was inches from Zuko "I'll KILL you! Understood?" The boy nodded, and Sokka put an arm on his shoulder" I think we'll have to support aech other..."

During this whole time, Aang had stayed behind, what could he do after all? He had hoped Sokka would stay against the two being together...but he didn't. So what could he do now? He

decided it would be better to get away from here before getting in the avatar state and hurting his friends... but katara saw him going towards Appa, with a defeated look on his face,

and she decided to talk with him.

"Aang, wait!" She called, she had never known the boy had a crush on her, he always seemed like a little brother and she'd always thought it was the same for him. When he turned, she

saw the tears on the corner of his eyes, he was trying to hold them back.

"Where are you going?" She asked, not darind to look at him.

"I need to get out of here, or else I'll hurt some one." He said with an icy voice, then turned and continued his road, but Katara took his hand in hers, and he turned to face her.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what? That I love you? But you don't so-"

Katara cut him "You know I love him doesn't mean I don't love you, right?" It was getting harder for him to hold back his tears "It's just not the same way...You are like my brother. And

you know I'll always be here for you, Aang." The tears were finally free, Katara hugged him, and he hold her tight "I hope you'll forgive me one day, but I can't tell my heart who to

chose..."

_'I can't even be mad at you Katara' _Aang thought, '_but I'll try to forgive Zuko...'_

::::::::::::

Meanwhile, in the fire's lord Palace, Azula, the fire princess, was ready. She had finally called her friends, Mai the girl with the knives, who never missed her targets, and who had been

really happy to look after Zuko... then Ty-lee, the "circus freak" with her strange triks who was...obliged to help her friend.

The fire lord himself had told his daugther to capture her own brother, along with the avatar, since the first was considered as a treator, and the second as the biggest danger for the

firenation, it only made her smile. He had given her every means, ships, crew... but she said she only needed two people, and assured her father it wouldn't take long.

She already knew where Zuko was going, one of his ex-man had told her he was sure that the avatar was going to the earth kingdom...and now, so was she.

**I'm really scared about this chapter :S I don't know if yo'll like it, so please tell me! I'm waiting for the reviews!**

**Oh, and I think Toph will get in soon ;)**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey! I have a new partner, and to celebrate it: A longer chapter, mostly written by the new partner in question! I'll let you read and I Hope you'll like it.**

**Chapter 17:**

**Acceptance.**

Katara couldn't stand the defeated, betrayed look on Sokka's (and Aang's sorta but it was worse with her brother) face, even if during the afternoon, he had said he was ok with Zuko dating her, she still felt like something was wrong. So she wanted to explain more thoroughly so maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't try to poison Zuko's food, or kill him while asleep, or kill him while not asleep. She went to talk to Sokka, knowing Aang would be meditating at this late hour made things a lot easier…

She forgot to factor in Sokka was NOT a morning person. He wasn't even an early afternoon person; in fact he sleeps 16 hour a day. Getting more sleep than a Sloth-Bat.

When she got in the room (Sokka can NEVER sleep with a locked door, he has to be ready for a Fight or Flight issue any time. AKA running for life.) She found Sokka…out cold.

His position wasn't exactly 'comfortable' per say; one foot was on the wall, the other the bed, his head was dangling just above the floor with his drool hanging down(up?) into his nostril.

Katara gave Sokka a swift kick in the arm…

Nothing.

She threw his boomerang at him…

Still nothing.

"Breakfast is ready, I think they have some Fried Seal Jerky left, and I'm about to eat it."

FINALLY!

Sokka did an impressive flip out of his sleeping position and into a ready stance: knees bent, shoulders square, a fierce glare in his eye that would probably square that pants off of Ozai (not literally, no one would want to see that) and armed with a candlestick?

"MY jerky, my seal jerky, don't you lay a hand on the fried stuff Katara, it's MINE!"

"Sokka, Sokka calm down I'm not stealing 'the fried stuff' I just want to talk to you."

Sokka snorted, "Yeah, yeah. Talk. You're just gonna tell me about how good Zuko is, and h ow much you love him, and how we're so alike, insult me some, tell me I should trust him with my baby sister's heart. But I don't wanna hear it. I already said I was ok with it, so why would you want anything more? "

Basically, he just said Katara's whole plan aloud. Including the insulting part. She was stunned and it took a minute before saying: "Why don't you want to hear it?"

Sokka was not expecting to have Katara retort, even if it was whiney, and stuttered on his words, "Because…Ignorance is bliss?"

"Said the dumb one." Katara wittily said, getting her MoJo back. Her face broke into a large grin before she continued the conversation. "You know, Zuko isn't all that bad. Sure he chased us but that was to get Aang so he could…that's his story to tell." Sokka looked at her curiously wondering why _was _Zuko chasing them, but before he could assume anything, Katara continued, "And I love him. There's something exciting about being with Zuko…it's forbidden."

Sokka snorted, "That's exactly why you two shouldn't date."

Taking no notice of his remark, Katara kept on, "It's like with you and Yue. I don't mean to reopen wounds," noticing Sokka's grimace and hurt expression, "But you to were, forbidden. She's the moon princess, and you're the water peasant or 'prince' as you say. Society said no, but you said yes. It's the same with me and Zuko. The _WORLD_ may say no but WE say YES!" Katara finished; slightly out of breath from her speech.

Sokka looked her up and down before saying: "I won't trust him fully just yet. But seeing as you're so passionate about this, I will refrain from _purposely _pushing him of the railing. I say **nothing **about accidents. Now let me get back to sleep."

"I love you, ya big buffoon." Katara said before giving her brother a hug.

"You to sis, now get outta here." Sokka said returning the hug, but REALLY wanting to get back to sleep.

Now, Katara felt just fine, Aang should be able to heal, and she had just arranged things with her brother, finally! She was too happy to sleep, so she went on the deck, the moon was full "Thanks Yue." She whispered. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned and almost shouted in surprise. It was only Zuko.

"You scared me!" She said as he started to laugh, she soon followed him. "What are you doing here?" She asked, still out of breath.

"I saw you on the deck, and you seemed happy, what's up?"

"He finally accepted!" She said with a smile, and felt the need to explain when he just stared at her, a confused look on his face. "My brother! I talked to him and he was finally ok with us beeing together." She was really surprised when he hugged her tight and gave her a kiss, stronger than before. She blushed and stared at the sea, and they stood in silence, a peaceful one.

\:::0~v~0:::/

"Mai, come here. I have something to tell you." Azula asked, or well demanded.

"Whaaat. Can't you see I'm busy?" Mai responded, pointing to her dagger and shruikens she was sharpening…for no reason in particular.

"Well, I have heard from one of my spies that our little Zu-Zu has been cheating on you and with a water witch no less." Azula said, filing her nails carelessly while secretly observing Mai's expression. While trying to keep her face blank, deadpanned expression her eyebrows were furrowed slightly from face also has a coating of pink on it from Azula knowing her secret and Anger her crush was cheating on her. Not that he knew he was cheating on her. Even though the signs were pretty obvious he was too dense to notice. "I was wondering if you wanted to -lee's also coming. She wouldn't want to miss this for one of her purple dinosaurs." Azula continued when Mai's face was clear and emotionless again.

"Of course I want to come, REVENGE WILL BE MINE! BWA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Mai crowed.  
"MWA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Azula cackled, joining in on evil laughing time.

\:::0~v~0:::/

After a while, Katara saw what looked like earth "Zuko, is this land?" She asked with anthousiasm, it had been a long time since she had put her feet on the ground.

"Yeah, it's the earth kingdom, we're heading to OMASHU It was the ava-Aangs idea, he said he knew someone who would do a great earthbending teacher."

"Oh...he's probably talking about Bumi."

"Who?"

"You'll see, I'm sure you'll love him!" Katara finished with a smile.

* * *

**So…How'd you like it? My first time writing avatar fanfiction that is not humour intended. [and over 200 words!(^u^) ]**

**BTW, I'm Patty's new partner…She-Pirates kick-BUTT. Awesomeness included. (self advertising...)**

**P.S. i know Azula's getting Mai to join isn't _exactly _(at all) like the show but...i really wanted some evil laughing.**

**2nd P.S: Review please?**


End file.
